Paradigme
by Exces
Summary: Jim Moriarty n'est pas un méchant bougre. Quoique, si, cela ne trompe personne, il est assez mauvais dans sa manière de faire. En tout cas, on ne pourra jamais lui enlever une chose : c'est un passionné dans l'âme qui s'applique toujours à la tâche quand il aime.
1. Il est dit

**Notes : **J'avais promis à Eiffel-EF (oui, je lui dois beaucoup de choses!), que si j'avais mon année, je lui écrivais un bouquin. Alors voici une nouvelle fic à chapitres, et pas des moindres : une JJ couplé d'un spécial MorMor. Vous me le pardonnerez ? En tout cas, année passée, année en poche, trois mois pour se laisser aller et profiter. Que du bonheur, hein ? _Good luck !_

**Dent cassée**

Sa tête, comme posée sur une poitrine gonflée, bougeait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Sébastien imaginait voir l'air sortir de sa bouche et ses yeux être sensibles à l'air froid. L'humidité du bord de fleuve dilatait ses narines déjà bien grandes et mouillait son regard noir.

Ses cheveux se balançaient au vent. Il était dans ce genre d'état qui vous crée un homme en dieu. Rien ne l'atteignait et rien n'importait. Il y avait un espace, de la vie peut-être, une pensée agitée aussi, mais très peu de rationnel.

Sa main droite avait trouvé place contre sa nuque pour maintenir la posture alors que la gauche laissait le délassement se faire, balancée contre une hanche avancée. Il était très volontaire dans son attitude, désirable et dominant, jeté au paysage sans d'autre idée que de plaire. Moran ne savait même pas si le boss se rendait encore compte de tout le magnétisme que le moindre de ses gestes savaient faire naître.

Un coup d'oeil sur lui et il comprit que la confession allait éclore. Elle peinait à trouver un chemin jusqu'aux lèvres, seulement l'attente n'était pas inutile et Sébastien était le plus patient des hommes.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux, Seb. »

La réplique n'était pas sévère, à peine grave, mais d'un ridicule odieux.

« C'est stupide.

-En effet. D'une imbécillité commune. Mais je n'en ai pas honte...non, vraiment pas. J'assume cette faiblesse. Je saurai y trouver quelque chose de bénéfique.

-Patron, c'est vous-même qui m'avait appris à se méfier de ses propres sentiments. Alors se laisser aller à ce genre de bassesses...

-Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas laisser ça passer. »

Son expression disait toute autre chose.

« Mais ?

-Il s'agit d'une personne ineffaçable.

-Sherlock Holmes ?

-John Watson. »

Le fleuve, agité par un vent du nord, n'arriva pas à tasser le silence que la révélation instaura. L'information était terrible, d'une horreur sans nom.

Ils étaient dans une merde pas possible.

**XZX**

Sherlock parlait de lui tous les jours. Chaque chose qui rentrait en contact avec sa bulle de réflexion trouver un sens qui pouvait être rallié à la figure tant adorée. Il disait : _le thé, Moriarty, une horloge, Moriarty, et si nous allions à la piscine, Moriarty._

La litanie était vomitive, à la fin. Quoiqu'au début aussi. Passer sa vie auprès d'un sociopathe n'était pas une vie de rêve, la passer avec deux l'était bien moins encore. Mais John, dans sa loyauté exemplaire et imbécile, restait malgré tout parce qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il avait fini par connaître ses humeurs puériles. Il savait que Sherlock était un homme bon : mais il ne l'était plus tellement en contact de Jim.

Il avait essayé de le détacher de lui. La cause était perdue d'avance et son courage s'étiolait bien vite quand il comprenait certains jours que la seule force qui permettait à Sherlock de se lever le matin pour affronter le monde n'était autre que son pire ennemi.

Évoluer en tant que génie dans une société n'est pas facile, quasi toxique. Alors maintenant, il le laissait à sa rivalité qui était, au final, certainement la chose la plus saine à son bon fonctionnement. Sherlock n'avait besoin que de stimulation : enfin trouvé, lui enlever serait comme priver un enfant de sa mère. _Inhumain._

Ainsi cet autre jour, le détective se baladait dans l'appartement, soumis à un nouveau dilemme du criminel majestueux. John le trouvait beau quand il se mettait en retrait de toute chose, il lui trouvait un visage d'ange et une prestance de surhomme. Il était un combattant, fier et dressé. Il était fascinant, et le contempler suffisait souvent à remplir ses journées.

La dernière devinette proposée était singulière, comme à l'habitude.

« Derrière Dieu, il y avait une femme. Elle donna vie à un messie qui pris la place du Père. Pourquoi Jésus gagna le cœur des peuples ? »

Sherlock s'était directement exclamé :

« Parce qu'il était au contact des hommes ! Ces êtres stupides aiment voir ce en quoi ils croient. Un homme-dieu parmi les terres, voilà ce qui pousse à la contemplation. Pas une idée abstraite qui crée le jour et la nuit d'un claquement de doigts et en une semaine. »

John avait été fasciné par le fait que le détective connaisse l'histoire de la religion chrétienne et qu'il comprenne la psychologie des croyants et des fidèles. C'était vraiment admirable de voir un homme à côté de tout comprendre ce que jamais il ne ressentira.

Les prodigues sont vraiment des créatures magnifiques.

Sherlock avait envoyé sa réponse sur portable et attendait un retour qui tarda à venir. Mais il la reçut, la missive. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi à sa lecture.

« En quelques sortes, petit puceau. L'idée est que la normalité excessive et les bons sentiments poussent à l'admiration plus que la puissance des génies. Nous sommes supérieurs, Sherlock, mais secondés surtout par nos petits messies respectifs. Malheureusement, il semblerait que le tien t'est volé la vedette dans mon regard. »

John, à l'entente du message, pâlit d'un coup.

Sherlock prit ça pour de la peur face à la menace. Hélas...la missive n'était pas une attaque mais une déclaration que John aurait préféré fuir. Qu'il avait écarté de son esprit il y a des mois de cela.

Le Napoléon du crime venait de lui déclarer son amour à travers un Sherlock naïf qui n'y voyait que du feu.

Soudain pris d'un malaise face à l'idée, John sortit de l'appartement. Il titubait un peu, il avait chaud. À sa sortie l'attendait Jim, il le savait. Quand il croisa son regard, une envie de tuer lui serra la gorge.

« Je voudrais que tu meurs. » Lui dit-il.

Jim en rit tristement puis monta dans le taxi qui attendait sur le trottoir. À l'intérieur, Sébastien lança un regard noir au docteur, puis ils repartirent comme dans un rêve.

John s'assit sur les marches du perron. Le cadet Holmes le rejoignit deux minutes plus tard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on le contrera. Je suis certain qu'il ne te veut pas réellement du mal, sans quoi il t'aurait déjà attaqué.

-Tu ne pourras pas me sauver cette fois-ci, Sherlock. »

Le grand jeu n'avait été que la prémisse de celui à venir.

* * *

Bon. Je pense avoir donné un truc intéressant. J'essaierai d'en faire quelque chose qui vous prenne à cœur, ou du moins vous distrait. Merci d'avoir lu, désolée s'il y a des fautes/oublis. Je vous aime !


	2. que tu parles souvent

**Notes :** Je hais les automobilistes qui me font des coups de pute. Ça fait peur, bordel ! Apprenez à déstresser et à devenir gentils ! Sérieux, ce matin encore, un connard de van me coupe devant en plein rond point...c'est pas croyable...et la mob qui tombe sur la réserve...que diable ! En tous les cas, je suis ravie de commencer cette nouvelle aventure. Ça me stimule, me fait créer au moins un truc de sympathique. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous rendra un peu heureux. _Good luck ! _

**Cerise**

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

Moriarty leva son divin minois vers son petit singe, lequel lui faisait un regard dur pour mieux porter le propos. C'te bonne blague. Comme si un regard mauvais pouvait tout lui faire dire. Moran savait avoir du pouvoir sur lui mais souvent il se surestimait, il lui donnait l'humanité qu'il n'avait pas vraiment.

C'était un tendre enfant.

« Imbécile. Tu crois vraiment que je vais me mettre à te causer de mes problèmes de cœur ?

-Alors pourquoi me l'avoir avoué ?

-Par théâtralité. Le moment était propice et la scène splendide. »

Sébastien fit la moue. Encore une loufoquerie incompréhensible ! Il l'aimait bien quand il se jouait des autres mais beaucoup moins quand il se jouait de lui. La situation était grave ! Le problème sérieux ! Il fallait se débarrasser de l'élément parasite avant que le mal ne soit fait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Seb. Cela n'empêchera en rien nos plans de se faire.

-Tu mens mal, boss.

-Il n'y a que toi pour dire que mon jeu sonne faux ! »

Sébastien s'accorda un sourire. C'est qu'il n'était pas peu fier de pouvoir s'attribuer ce mérite-là.

« Mais alors, que faisons-nous ?

-On va relancer les ardeurs du petit détective et lui reprendre John.

-Le doc n'acceptera jamais.

-Ah ! Mais c'était au sens métaphorique, Seb. Je veux qu'il soit gentil avec moi et je veux que Sherlock en soit attristé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a plus chez lui ? »

Jim lui lança un sourire de méchant garçon. Il prenait un malin plaisir à donner du mystère à sa démarche. Il avait lancé la bombe mais tarder à la faire exploser : il voulait tout d'abord sentir la panique monter aux creux des êtres et jouir de son emprise sur eux.

« C'est une longue histoire. » S'exclama-t-il, hilare.

**XZX**

Il avait lancé deux machines, la numéro trois et la numéro quatre. Il y avait comme cinq minutes d'écart entre les deux, alors les mécaniques des tambours se confrontaient dans un désaccord grinçant, concerto crissant de liquide brassé et de ferraille hurlante. La mélodie tenait de l'horreur et elle donnait mal à la tête.

John avait l'impression d'abriter une machine à gaz sous sa caboche, suivit d'un gamin jouant au marteau, puis de pas dans l'escalier, puis d'un cri de femme, puis d'un homicide.

Bordel qu'il matait trop de polar à la télé.

Il rejeta sa tête sur le côté, souffla un bon coup : il était crevé. Le regard lancé dans les rondes dodelinantes des deux cuves à linge, il voyait ses idées avec ses fringues se laisser porter par des vagues d'eau sale. Le lavomatic savait tomber dans un existentialisme étrange.

Il se refit la scène de Fight Club -encore une référence que Sherlock n'aurait pas saisi- en se voyant mec paumé face à une Marla à tête de Jim.

Putain qu'il divaguait trop encore.

Il voyait Jim contre la machine à laver. Jim les mains dans ses jeans trempés. Jim grand sourire. Jim minaudant. Jim partout et Jim rêvé.

Il lui restait encore vingt minutes à attendre avant la fin du cycle. Il ne savait pas s'il allait passer le tout à l'essoreuse, ensuite. Il avait bien le temps, mais certainement pas l'envie. Maintenant que le lieu avait la forme de Jim dans son esprit, il voulait simplement fuir.

Ça n'était pas dans son genre de reculer face à l'ennemi : seulement il ne lui voulait aucun mal tout en ne voulant pas en entendre parler.

Sherlock travaillait dur sur l'attaque imaginaire qu'il prévoyait de voir venir. C'était assez touchant. Vain, bien sûr, mais rassurant dans la forme, parce qu'il comprenait par ce geste que sa sécurité passait avant le jeu dans la cervelle du génie.

Jim entre ses mains. Jim sous ses yeux.

John le voyait se promener entre les lessives, évoluant avec classe dans une odeur de savon en blocs. Il voyait son sourire, ses mains dans ses poches, ses italiennes claquer et sa posture se durcir.

Il grogna. Ses paupières lui faisaient un mal de chien. Le cul du tambour faisait un cercle blanc aux creux des vêtements, il était hypnotisant malgré le bruit de tuerie que les cents tours chantaient.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Sûrement rien, au final. Il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'on s'intéresse à lui, sans quoi il n'aurait pas aimé vivre dans l'ombre de Sherlock depuis bientôt deux ans.

« Tu te rappelles cette odeur de chlore, à la piscine ? Le torse chargé de dynamite et moi dans tes bras... JM »

John eut un frisson à la lecture du message. Il éteignit son portable dans la seconde et se força à s'éloigner de toute image trop explicite.

Bon sang...comment tout ça avait bien pu lui tomber dessus ?

**À suivre**

* * *

Suspense de merde, bonsoir ! Allez, pardonnez moi un peu. Merci d'avoir lu, désolée s'il y a des fautes. Je vous aime !


	3. de nous aux autres

**Notes : **Désolée du retard et de l'irrégularité de publications. C'est que j'écris un bouquin -pari des vacances oblige. Il sera à chier et j'ai trois mois pour le finir. Puis je suis atrocement attachée à mes lectures que du coup, je me laisse aller, je crève...je croule. Boum dans l'escalier, arrivée sur le cul et le nez en trompette. _Good luck !_

**C'était déjà fait par le temps**

« Je te déteste. »

Jim riait contre sa peau. La réplique était sortie avec tellement de convictions qu'il aurait presque voulu y croire pour lui faire plaisir. Il posa deux doigts sur sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre que sa bêtise ne le sauverait pas, cette fois.

« Je te hais. » Continua de marmonner l'autre. « Je voudrais que tu meurs. Je voudrais que tu n'aies jamais existé et que tu ne nous ais jamais approché, Sherlock et moi.

-John...tu cherches vraiment à me faire du mal, hein ? Mais ça ne marchera pas, c'est idiot d'essayer. Quand tu es sous mes mains, rien ne pourra jamais m'attrister. Rien ni même toi, beauté. »

Le surnom colora encore plus vivement l'humeur déjà bien rouge du doc. Il n'était pas content même si comblé comme un bienheureux. Il s'en voulait de s'y laisser prendre encore même si c'était bien l'une des seules choses qui sachent faire son bonheur.

« Tu m'aimes et tu me détestes pour ça.

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, c'est ce qui te raccroche à moi. »

John ne voulait pas lui donner raison. Il devrait déjà être loin de lui à tirer Sherlock hors de son canapé pour l'emmener dîner dehors, ou alors passer une soirée douce et tendre avec une nana de son boulot, Sarah au mieux.

Mais il était bête. Il était humain et il était amoureux. Il était tout à Jim tout comme les autres pensaient qu'il l'était au cadet Holmes. Il se permettait l'intolérable avec un égoïsme qui ne lui était pas familier. Il savait qu'il donnait dans le mauvais, d'autant plus en cachant cette liaison. Mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher.

Jim était, lui, comme sur un petit nuage. Il savourait l'odeur de la peau avec une attention de connaisseur, il goûtait avec gourmandise là où il savait le faire jouir et il jouait, intarissable gamin, à le voir céder et à lui faire en demander plus encore. Il n'était pas vraiment méchant dans l'échange, tout à peine taquin. C'était sa manière à lui de chuchoter des je t'aime sans tomber dans une langueur d'amants amollis.

Il était très félin dans l'acte d'amour.

« Où est ton...second ? » Le mot était chargé de dédain. John parlait de Moran, lequel matait à travers les caméras de surveillance leur petite besogne en sirotant un soda d'une marque populaire. À la question, il fit un coucou à l'écran, touché qu'on pense à lui en pleine baise. Il savait que le doc ne l'aimait pas et il trouvait ça particulièrement drôle.

« Sébastien ? Oh, je lui ai donné sa soirée. » Moriarty se garda de rire. Il savait que son acolyte favori devait les surveiller avec un plaisir bien pervers. Enfin, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire...

« Pourquoi tu as envoyé ce message à Sherlock, hier ? Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de nous deux ? Il aurait très bien pu tout comprendre ! Ça t'amuse peut-être, mais pas moi.

-Ne sois pas vexé, amour, nous savons tous les deux où les connaissances de notre petit détective se limitent. Les relations humaines lui passent au-dessus de la tête comme le soleil et les étoiles. Je voulais simplement... » Jim savourait le terme, faisait durer l'effet. « ...je ne sais pas, peut-être juste le restimuler un peu. Quand il s'agit de toi, il s'emballe toujours trop.

-On ne devrait pas continuer, tous les deux. »

Jim monta ses yeux noirs face à ceux de John, tout à coup sérieux.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Ça fait deux mois que tu me sors la même litanie. Assume un peu notre romance et laisse-la se consumer comme elle se doit de l'être. Vouloir la nier ne t'aide en rien. Regarde toi ! Tu es encore chez moi à me tirer contre ton corps alors que tu me sermonnes de t'aimer pour deux. »

Le doc lui servit un regard mouillé.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais de ma vie...je me laisse tomber amoureux d'un criminel, je préserve les apparences...je cherche à t'attraper...le plus fou, c'est qu'on se fait assez confiance pour ne plus craindre l'autre.

-Il faut le dire à Sherlock. Je ne te mets pas devant le fait accompli, Johnny-love, mais j'en ai marre de te voir douter de ci et de ça.

-Mais je ne peux pas...! »

Derrière l'écran, Seb se marrait bien. Il était vraiment con ce petit doc à se torturer autant les méninges. Si l'instinct l'avait poussé vers le boss, alors l'instinct avait eu raison de tout le reste. Il fallait laisser les choses se faire, c'était la vie. Il était quand même impatient d'entendre les raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait choisi lui et non pas Sherlock.

Peut-être que Jim avait un coup de cœur pour les ratés aux grandes âmes.

Il restait tout de même vexé qu'il ne lui est pas dit plus tôt pour eux deux. Deux mois ! Deux mois et il ne s'était douté de rien ! Ça lui semblait être un coup de maître.

Enfin, il était réellement impatient d'entendre le récit de leur petite idylle. C'était niais à voir mais sûrement pas à entendre.

**XZX**

« Bonsoir Mycroft. Le gouvernement chavire ? Un nouveau complot se monte que vous n'avez pas vu venir ?

-Ne sois pas vilain, Sherlock. La dernière fois, c'est par ta faute que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu. »

Touché. Le cadet fit la moue.

« J'ai à te parler.

-De la menace de Moriarty ?

-Non, Sherlock. De John Watson. »

Le détective leva un regard intéressé vers son aîné. Quelle nouvelle idée saugrenue allait-il lui sortir sur son colocataire ? La dernière fois, il l'avait soupçonné d'espionnage...et maintenant de banditisme, peut-être ? Il s'amusait déjà de la nouvelle.

« Je n'ai plus de thé. » Précisa-t-il. Il ne voulait de toute manière pas se lever pour lui en faire.

« Ni de lait. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne reste pas pour longtemps.

-John, alors ?

-John. Il n'est pas celui que tu crois.

-Il l'est.

-Non, Sherlock. Tu t'es trompé.

-Idioties ! »

Le cadet était maintenant énervé. Assez du suspense ! Qu'on lui dise les choses, et franchement !

« Il entretient une relation intime avec Moriarty.

-Plaît-il ? Tu n'avais plus incongru, comme bobard ? »

Sherlock riait à gorge déployée, se serrant les côtes et oubliant toute retenue. Mycroft était atterré du spectacle mais se doutait bien d'en finir sur cette réaction. Lui-même n'avait pas voulu y croire, en premier lieu. Après tout, les informations...il y en a toujours plus de fausses que de vraies et il avait une foi incroyable en la bonté du docteur.

Ainsi, l'erreur lui avait fait mal au cœur. D'emblée, il avait fait le rapprochement avec le dernier message de Moriarty envoyé à Sherlock et avait accouru à Baker Street pour communiquer à son jeune frère la nouvelle. Il se sentait si mal pour lui.

« Sherlock. Où est John, à ton avis ?

-Chez Sarah ! Il est sorti avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main et il empestait l'eau de Cologne !

-Est-il sorti avec ses chaussures de rendez-vous ? »

Sherlock s'arrêta dans son rire. Il était totalement bloqué sur l'information.

« Cela ne veut rien dire. » Murmura-t-il. Il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

« Et les fleurs, était-ce encore des roses rouges ?

-Non...des jonquilles. Mais cela non plus ne veut rien dire, ce sont des fleurs de saison et...

-Et John Watson n'est pas chez Sarah ce soir, mais chez Moriarty. Un de mes agents l'a suivi. Il a confirmé avoir atterri dans un de ses repères présumés. »

Le détective se leva d'un élan, dressé comme sur une même ligne, la figure déformée par la tension excessive de sa mâchoire. Il était en nage, pris d'une rage sans nom et d'un sentiment de trahison détestable. Il réfléchissait à comment réagir, à ce qu'il devait faire, il...il devait savoir comment John s'en défendrait. Il voulait le voir, il voulait comprendre. Il voulait encore croire, en un sens, que son frère avait tort.

**XZX**

Une légère odeur de plomb brûlé remonta délicieusement aux narines de Sébastien. L'odeur du meurtre parfait et du travail bien fait. Il avait éliminé les petits agents qui avaient suivi le doc jusque dans le nid d'amour du boss. Il l'avait plus fait par honneur que pour servir Jim : il ne tolérait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse les interrompre dans l'acte.

Satisfait, il envoya un message à Moriarty.

« Le doc a été suivi. Nul doute que le détective a été mis au courant. Mettait y les formes. SM »

Il s'alluma une clope et retourna à son écran de surveillance. Dans son pouvoir absolu de dieu voyeur, il eut le plaisir de voir Jim lire le message et en être attristé.

Après tout, il n'avait pas encore donné sa bénédiction au petit couple. Déjà qu'il tolérait à peine quand l'air de Sherlock se mélangeait à celui du patron...

**À suivre !**

* * *

L'action démarre comme une furie ! Merci d'avoir lu, désolée s'il y a des fautes/oublis. Je vous aime. Désolée si c'est pourri, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire... Bonne soirée !


	4. et qu'ils s'en fâchent

**Notes : **Je commence à ressentir de la haine pour ces personnages. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Ou bien si, sûrement. Je me suis trop acharnée sur eux et du coup ils me débectent parce que je les écris mal. Je ne sais pas trop. C'est étrange.

**Crime is better when you're hungry**

« Ah bon ? » Avait bêtement sorti John. « Avoir faim te rend plus..._productif ?_

-En quelques sortes, quoique je parlais plus dans un registre métaphorique. Disons qu'à mon sens on réussit toujours mieux les choses quand on les désire que quand on s'en délasse. Il faut vouloir gagner avec rage pour réussir. Pas essayer. Les participants de bon coeur sont des losers. » Jim se posa, un peu diva, contre le rebord de la fenêtre. « C'est pour ça que je t'avais kidnappé la dernière fois à la piscine. Je voulais que Sherlock soit bouillant et non pas calme et réfléchi. Je n'aime pas les gens dans leur bonheur.

-Ça, j'avais saisi.

-Ne sois pas mécontent, John. Tu es sûrement l'un des hommes les plus sanguins que je connaisse. Le miraculeux est que tu restes très maître de toi, même dans la tension la plus extrême. Si tu n'étais pas mon compagnon, tu ferais un très bon employé. » Et pour rajouter une pointe d'humour : « Tu serais devenu ami avec Sébastien. »

John grogna. Ce n'était pas drôle. Bon...

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? »

Le doc se rhabillait, un peu absent, la tête en l'air et les pensées vagabondes. Il était détaché de tout, de l'acte et du sentiment, il jouait à l'amant qui n'aime que ce qui lui fait du bien et jamais l'esprit qui porte les songes.

Il croisa le regard de Jim. Il lui fit signe de tout lui dire. Il était pressé de retrouver son quotidien et ses petits mensonges car ses états d'âme lui pesaient et qu'il n'arrivait quasi plus à se justifier sa passion pour l'ennemi. Il détestait perdre le contrôle et il détestait donner dans les mauvais sentiments.

Alors quoi ? Le plus simple était qu'il lui dise adieu et se détache de lui avant que tout ne devienne trop sérieux. Seulement...il était bien plus attaché que ce qu'il laissait paraître. D'habitude excessivement romantique en amour, il se refusait toute tendresse inutile pour se punir de s'accorder l'idylle.

C'était hypocrite, en un sens, et franchement stupide : seuls les saints savent mieux que quiconque se refuser le bonheur par respect de vertus souvent bancales.

Enfin. Il était ce qu'il était et Jim ne lui demandait rien d'autre que son corps pour se concrétiser dans la romance. Le plus dur était de savoir qu'il se crevait de mentir à Sherlock et de ne pas aimer pleinement l'homme entre ses bras. Il vivait tout à demi-mots si bien que tout dans sa vie était devenu superficiel et il souffrait de cacher la moitié des choses qu'il vivait.

Il allait falloir y changer quelque chose. Jimmy n'avait pas tort : il devait faire un choix, par respect comme par franchise.

Après tout, un homme de révolte ne s'accommode jamais de ses malheurs.

« Un agent de Mycroft t'a suivi. À l'heure qu'il est, Sherlock doit être au courant de toute l'affaire.

-Oh. Merde. » La réaction était à l'égale de la pensée. C'était le black-out total suite à la révélation dynamique.

John avait attendu ce moment depuis des mois. Maintenant, c'était fait. On l'avait attrapé. Bah, au moins, ça lui simplifiait les choses en le mettant au pied du mur. Il avait l'impression d'être le mari d'une femme qui viendrait à découvrir sa petite tromperie.

Seulement l'image n'était même pas drôle.

« La ménagère a découvert la liaison dangereuse. Ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ?

-Pas vraiment. Je sais que je ne risque pas le divorce. Mais dans la logique des choses, c'est toi que je devrais laisser.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas. Prenons le problème à l'envers, John : je suis Clotilde, tu es Bel-ami. Tu t'es marié pour les commodités -appartement, biens et monnaie. Mais tu n'aimes que moi et ce malgré tes différents ménages. Tu reviens toujours vers moi parce que je suis, au final, le seul qui compte. Sarah, Béatrice, Anne ou Sherlock...ce sont des noms, des intrigues. Je suis l'affaire principale et la seule qui mérite ton attention.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Seulement Sherlock est mon meilleur ami. Son frère constitue une part importante du gouvernement. Eux sont du côté du bien.

-Oh, John, tu ne vas pas t'interdire d'aimer juste pour le plaisir d'être du bon côté. Je ne te demande pas d'être méchant ni de renoncer à m'attraper. Reconnais simplement que je suis l'ultime manque de ta vie. »

Le doc avait ses yeux dardés sur lui. Il était triste et accablé, mais en même temps attendri par la tirade et le visage qui lui parlait d'amour comme de poésie. Cela semblait si simple de tout se permettre quand ce fût un autre qui le lui permettait.

« Tu ne veux que moi. »

John hocha la tête, convaincu. Jim courut à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec une douceur toute dosée.

« Une voiture t'attend en bas. Va te débrouiller avec ton épouse. J'attendrais sagement, ici, que tu me reviennes.

-Un autre jour peut-être.

-Ma patience est toute relative cependant. »

Le doc lui sourit et sortit. Moran, à travers les caméras, sentait l'humeur du patron virait au noir. Il ne semblait pas si soulagé que ça que le détective est tout découvert de la petite aventure. Il semblait vivement énervé. Sans bruit aucun, il le vit détruire chaque objet que le mini appartement contenait.

Il le vit briser les vitres, hurler au miroir, enfoncer les murs. Puis il le regarda tomber au sol comme un enfant, crevé, et s'endormir à même le tapis troué.

**XZX**

Quand John arrivera au pied du perron de Baker Street, deux voitures noires aux vitres teintées étaient stationnées près du trottoir. Il savait que l'aîné Holmes y était pour quelque chose.

Il était démotivé quand ses pas gravirent les escaliers qui le menait à l'étage. Il ne se sentait la force à rien. Il semblait vaincu d'avance. Il ne pensa même pas à ce que madame Hudson pouvait penser de tout ce vacarme, il ne soupçonnait même pas que, peut-être, on allait lui faire du mal une fois en haut : il était terrorisé par la vision qu'il avait du visage de Sherlock. Il le voyait en nage, tremblant de rage, troublé, blessé, détruit ou simplement hors de lui.

Il ne voulait pas le savoir affecté de la situation. Mais il n'était pas crédule et le connaissait bien, depuis le temps. Il savait que l'humain était toujours présent dans l'intellect hors du commun, il savait qu'il était sûrement l'unique personne à lui tirer plus de sourires que de remarques désobligeantes.

Arrivé au pas de la porte, le spectacle auquel il fût confronté lui arracha un lourd soupir. Sherlock, ayant renversé fauteuils et table basse, fumait, les narines dilataient et les jambes battant l'air, visiblement excité et la chemise pleine de sueur.

Il faisait peine à voir. Quand il leva les yeux vers lui, il se sentit le plus pitoyable des hommes.

« Explique-toi.

-J'entretiens des rapports intimes avec James Moriarty depuis bientôt deux mois. » Il aurait été à un interrogatoire qu'on l'arrêtait dans la seconde. « Par rapports intimes j'entends à parler d'amour.

-De l'amour ! Rien que ça ! À quand le mariage ? À quand les joyeux bambins ? À quand les tueries en famille et les viols de vacances ? À quand tes discours moralisateurs parodiés par ta propre progéniture ? Misérable ver de terre, tu es d'une stupidité sans nom. Tu me débectes. Toi ! Tomber dans un piège aussi gros !

-Ce n'est pas un piège. »

Sherlock se releva d'un mouvement, le corps agité de longs frissons, courant vers le doc pour lui empoigner avec violence les épaules. Il lui cracha au visage, les yeux exorbités, l'haleine lourde :

« Je ne peux pas croire que toi, John Watson, petite tête pleine de manières et de bons ressentiments, m'est trahi pour une amourette dont tu es certainement l'esclave aveugle ! Il n'a fait ça que pour te détacher de moi et rompre nos efforts, pour nous affaiblir et pour m'atteindre !

-Non, Sherlock...le propos est bien ailleurs.

-Alors tu es de son côté maintenant ? Tu es un traître, un de ses sbires ? Oh non, pire ! Une taupe ! Un indic !

-Non, Sherlock, non...tout ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

-Il t'a menti ! Il te ment ! Tout ça n'est qu'une immense conspiration ! Tu n'en sais rien parce que lui est subtil et manipule les êtres avec un génie qui te dépasse. Il t'a fait croire que tu étais particulier mais tu ne l'es pas ! »

La tirade tenait de l'abominable, seulement le plus touché était Sherlock et non Watson. Il s'en voulait de ne se rendre compte des faits que maintenant, de se confronter à son ami, son seul et unique ami. Il lui semblait qu'il était tombé dans un complot sans précédent.

Il souffrait terriblement de la situation. Et John le voyait et il s'en voulait que tout ceci tourne aussi mal. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Les yeux de Sherlock ne le lâchaient plus.

« Tu sais que des hommes de Mycroft attendent en bas pour t'interpeller.

-Tu les laisserais faire ?

-Cela dépend de toi, John. Quel est le fin mot de cette histoire ? Que dois-je y comprendre ? Quel est le sens caché de cette mascarade ridicule ? »

Le grand Sherlock Holmes demandait à ce qu'on lui réponde. Il ne devinait plus, il suppliait. Adler aurait été ravie de l'effet.

« Tu sais, même son subordonné le plus proche n'était au courant de rien jusqu'à y hier soir.

-Sébastien Moran ? » John ne se donna même pas la peine d'être surpris de l'éclair de raison.

« Oui. Mais il avait anticipé le jour où toute notre histoire serait dévoilée. Il a préparé quelque chose. Je n'étais pas d'accord, seulement je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Sherlock, je t'en prie, ne crois pas que je t'ai trahi. Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi à chaque fois que je le voyais. Je m'en suis voulu comme un malade, je n'en dormais plus.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

-Il y a des choses qui ne se commandent pas. Des innocents sont tués pour des jeux dont le mécanisme essentiel m'échappe et il y a des amours que même un Einstein n'aurait pu expliquer. Si je t'ai trahi, Sherlock, alors je me suis trahi aussi. J'ai rejeté tous mes principes pour lui. J'ai fermé les yeux sur ses crimes. J'ai pardonné l'horreur. Mais quoi ? Tout le monde en arrive par là quand on regarde les massacres à la télévision et qu'on zappe sur un divertissement, pour se tranquilliser. J'ai cherché à rejeter cet amour. »

Sa voix s'était faite murmure.

« J'ai tenté de le rejeter. Chaque jour j'ai voulu sa mort. Je la veux encore. Seulement, il est le seul à me donner ce que je veux, le seul qui sache trouver un équilibre entre mes bons sentiments et toi, Sherlock. Tu es envahissant et tout dépend de toi. Simplement j'ai réussi à passer outre en te cachant la vérité.

-Ce n'était pas anodin, le mauvais bouquet de fleurs hier...les chaussures.

-Non. Je ne supportais plus de te le cacher. Je savais que tu noterais le message. Alors maintenant, tout ne dépend que de toi : deux plans peuvent être exécutés. Soit tu me laisses être emmené par les hommes de ton frère... »

Il se leva, fatigué, et le visage marqué d'une profonde expression de douleur.

« ...et en ce cas, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau et de celles de milliers d'innocents. Soit tu acceptes de passer outre et m'accorde que oui, je partage une partie de ma vie avec ton pire ennemi.

-Tu penses sincèrement que je crois une seule seconde à votre idylle ? C'est insensé ! Un piège, une infamie !

-J'ai pourtant de quoi te démontrer que Moriarty est sincère envers moi. Il m'a donné une clé regroupant des informations importantes sur une grande partie de son réseau de communication. On peut y trouver des numéros, des adresses, des photos qui feraient tomber bien des têtes dans son groupe de petits soldats.

-C'est impossible. Un leurre.

-Tu ne te risques à rien en prenant connaissance de ces informations. Après tout, si elles sont fausses, tu me fais emprisonner, si elles sont vraies, j'avais raison depuis le début.

-Il ne te laisserait pas quelque chose d'une telle importance ! Il ne risquerait pas de perdre la moitié de son empire juste pour..._toi ! _

-Tu n'as qu'à vérifier. »

John lui tendit une clé USB. Le portable de Sherlock sonna et, une seconde après, celui du doc aussi.

« Allô ? Non, Mycroft, ce n'est pas le moment. Tais-toi. Tais-toi ! »

Sherlock était furieux. Incontrôlable. Des bibelots se brisaient sous ses poings et ses yeux hurlaient dans des grimaces horrifiantes.

John s'éloigna un peu, la voix brisée :

« Allô ? ...Jim ? Il ne me croit pas.

_-Seb guette les gars en bas. Un mot de toi et ils volent en éclats ! _

-Je ne veux pas, Jim, je ne peux pas.

_-Ne sois pas bête. Tout va bien se passer. Sherlock ne peut pas être aussi stupide. »_

John en douta un instant. Il raccrocha, paniqué à l'idée d'échouer.

Sherlock était revenu vers lui, visiblement calmé mais avec la même lueur de profond trouble au creux des yeux. Il semblait lui aussi exténué comme jamais auparavant.

« Moriarty n'irait jamais se mettre en danger pour quelqu'un !

-Ce n'est pas lui qu'il met en danger, seulement une partie de son réseau. Tu sais pertinemment qu'il s'en remettrait. Ce serait une perte lourde mais réparable.

-Tu vas être arrêté pour complicité.

-Je n'ai pourtant jamais eu connaissance de ce sur quoi il travaillait. J'ai cherché, bien sûr, au début de notre relation à piller des informations, des indices, quoique ce soit qui aurait pu nous aider à l'arrêter. Seulement Jim est plus fort que tout : il a vu mes tentatives et, à chaque fois, les a rendues vaines d'un claquement de doigts. Il coupait la communication de mon portable, m'emmenait toujours dans des endroits neutres et ne parlait de lui que comme d'un personnage imaginaire qu'il n'inventait que pour moi. Jamais je n'ai rencontré Moran bien qu'il m'en parla chaque jour. C'est d'ailleurs bien la seule chose que j'ai jamais réussie à savoir de lui.

-Mais comment...? Comment est-ce que cela a pu arriver ?

-C'est lui qui m'a d'abord solliciter, après la scène de la piscine. Un harcèlement quotidien. C'est alors que l'idée de me servir de lui pour découvrir quelque chose à son sujet m'est venue et j'ai accepté ses avances. Les jours passaient, je n'obtenais rien d'autre que ses attentions étranges. Et tu sais comme le cœur des gens est imbécile, n'est-ce-pas Sherlock ? Un soir qu'il me disait je t'aime, je lui ai dit moi aussi. »

Sherlock était revenu tout près de John. Il encadrait son visage de ses longues mains, sans violence ni douceur, juste pour saisir son regard entièrement et tenter de lire ce qui lui échappait encore. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout ça avait pu tourner aussi mal. Il commençait pourtant à croire ce que lui disait le doc. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment il arrivait à figurer cette situation, seulement le fait était qu'il était de nouveau tranquille et enclin à gérer le problème avec son naturel réfléchi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, John ?

-À toi de voir s'il reste encore un nous. Si tu peux encore me faire confiance. Si les choses peuvent ne pas s'empirer un peu plus.

-Le problème est que si je t'éloigne de Jim, les représailles seront terribles.

-Oui.

-Mais je ne peux pas te laisser à ses soins sans craindre qu'il ne t'égorge chaque nuit.

-J'y pense souvent aussi.

-C'est une nouvelle énigme qui s'offre à nous, John.

-Cela ne ressemble vraisemblablement pas à une enquête policière standard...

-Il cherche à savoir comment je vais réagir, ce qu'il va advenir de nous, quels choix je vais faire pour sauvegarder tout le monde tout en gardant l'ascendant sur lui !

-Probablement...pour ce que j'en ai à dire.

-Qui choisis-tu entre lui et moi ? »

La réponse tarda à arriver.

« Toi.

-Tu mens ?

-Oui. »

La fraîcheur de la nuit commençait à s'aplatir contre les fenêtres en grosses buées opaques. Le calme était revenu mais aucune solution n'avait encore été trouvée aux choses.

**À suivre  
**

* * *

Promis, au prochain chapitre, Moran sera la vedette, le plus beau ! Merci d'avoir lu, désolée s'il y a des fautes/oublis. J'ai les yeux explosés. Je me sens partir. Révolte, mes amis !


	5. car je suis mesquin

**Notes : **Je déplore l'absence de femmes dans mes histoires et dans les séries. Je veux des persos principaux féminins qui guident l'intrigue et non la suivent. J'aime mes ladies, je les adore plus que les autres. Pardonnez-moi cette histoire d'hommes sales. Heureusement que Jim est féminin dans mon cœur sans quoi cette histoire serait bien _fade_.

* * *

**L'héroïne, la jalouse**

Lorsque Sébastien entra dans le loft saccagé, il lui monta au nez une drôle d'odeur : un vague mais prenant brouillard de jalousie. Savoir Jim détruit, hors de lui pour les caprices d'un autre le foutait aussi en vrac. C'était drôle de l'imaginer avec le toutou de Holmes... Au début, il pensait que c'était une blague.

Les voir roucouler l'avait fait rire aussi. Mais ça, ce tableau sous ses yeux, ce revirement d'humeur et cet accablement n'étaient pas joués. Moriarty était capable de perdre le contrôle, finalement, de plus à cause _d'un autre._

J'aimerais lui faire manger la cross de mon fusil, pensa-t-il, j'aimerais lui extraire les gencives à la main et m'en faire un collier.

Les dents en pendentif ne protègent-elles pas du mauvais sort ? Sébastien buvait à gorgée dans ce nouveau sentiment, chaque détail du mobilier défoncé ajoutant à la pression sous ses côtes. Son cœur, boom boom, bataillait entre tout quitter ou rester et entendre ce que le boss trouverait comme excuse à son comportement.

Il ne comprenait pas que cela ait mis autant de temps à se révéler, comme une réalisation à retardement. Une romance s'était montée en deux mois dans son dos. Deux mois qu'il avait perdu le contact avec Jimmy et qu'un étranger s'était placé entre eux. Le jeu avait trouvé des sinueuses et créé de nouveaux liens entre les gens : et si Jim était près à tout arrêter ? S'il le lâchait ?

Il se pencha pour ramasser des coussins, éventrés, et s'approchant du corps endormi au sol, il commença à les lui balancer dessus.

« Hey » Gueulait-il « Hey boss. C'était sympa comme spectacle ! Quelle fin peu glorieuse ! »

Le sarcasme était peint à gros coups de pinceaux noirs, l'humeur était noire, l'ambiance mort rose mais les yeux, noirs. Moriarty le fixait comme un con, plus énervé ou ému. Juste, statique, le regard en poisson, comme posé dans une situation qui ne le concernait pas.

Les plumes furent remplacées par les mains. Moran le releva de force, le traîna sous le coude avec autant de respect que pour un sac à merde, il l'amena jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre et lui jeta la tête dehors.

Il le tenait au visage, droit devant lui, et sa voix portait au-dessus de tous les bruits de Londres, il avait la puissance d'un ténor, la gravité de la trahison émanant de ses pores, de sa poigne et de sa détresse. Et s'il était assez proche de Moriarty pour mimer chacun de ses comportements sans s'en rendre compte ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'était quoi ce cinéma ? D'où tu vires désespéré quand on te lâche, depuis quand tu tiens aux autres ? Depuis quand tu laisses les autres t'atteindre ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Moriarty retrouvait, lentement, les connexions à la réalité, prenant chaque mot comme une attaque réveillant sa rage d'il y a quelques minutes. On l'accusait, lui ? Lui le délaissé ?

« Mais c'est toi le problème ! Je t'ai prévenu, je t'ai tout dit ! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Tu peux pas supporter que quelqu'un d'autre que toi me touche ? C'est ça, Moran ? Le molosse mord son maître pour de l'attention ? Va te faire foutre ! Ça ne te concerne pas ! »

La scène attirait du monde au balcon, les passants soupçonnant de l'adultère dans le ménage.

« Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé ça pour vous plus longtemps ? Tu voulais me narguer ? Officialiser votre coucherie ? Tu pouvais plus le sauter en silence ?

– Mais tu me fais une vraie scène, salop ! »

Les crachats verbales s'occupaient de blesser car les mains restaient de glace, pas un coup ne sifflait entre les deux corps parce que les répliques faisaient l'affaire. Chaque accusation montait le volume d'un cran, les expressions se mouvaient en masques de l'Enfer, c'est à peine s'ils tiraient encore leur physionomie du monde humain.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a qui t'intéresse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?!

– Il a tout ce que t'as pas ! J'ai pas envie de toi, Moran, tu peux te casser que j'en aurais rien à foutre ! Tu crois que t'es essentiel ? Eh bah rassure-toi, tu ne l'es pas !

– Lui l'est ? John est essentiel ?!

– Mais puisque je te dis que je suis amoureux ! »

Ce furent les derniers huit mots de trop. Sébastien ferma toute sortie émotionnelle, retrouvant sa stature rigide et se redressa, relevant Jim avec lui qui se taisait aussi.

De retour dans l'appartement, la fenêtre close, Moran trébucha sur deux, trois objets en sortant mais n'émit aucun bruit. Il ne claqua même pas la porte, fit grincer les gonds et soupira lourdement une fois la coupure physique exprimée entre eux.

Voilà la fin d'eux. Le silence s'occupa de sonner le glas.

**XZX**

« Pourquoi tu as commencé à jouer du violon ? Pourquoi tu ne joues que de ça ?

– M'aide à réfléchir. Ce que ta voix, tes mots et ta bêtise ne permettent pas.

– Mais pourquoi pas un autre instrument ? C'est pour ajouter au personnage ? »

Sherlock jeta sur lui un regard dédaigneux. Il ne cherchait plus à cacher ses émotions, il mettrait du temps à lui pardonner et d'autant plus à soigner son ego piqué.

« Éducation. De plus, aucun autre instrument n'est assez fin pour sortir des notes qui s'accordent à l'esprit sans l'envahir. »

Même les cordes vocales ne savaient pas être aussi pures à son oreille.

Le thé, sur la table, colorait les sens et apaisait le climat d'horreur qui avait sévi il y a quelques instants. Les deux étaient moins échauffés et, bien que le malaise traîna encore, ils ne se tenaient plus tête. Ils pensaient, chacun de leur côté : John, à comment remettre les choses dans l'ordre, Sherlock à comment attaquer de front son ennemi en plein situation de faiblesse.

Il carburait à cent à lents, des centaines de pensées couraient sous son crâne et il tentait de réfléchir à tout, de tout planifier :

« Je doute de combien de temps Mycroft restera tranquille alors au cas où qu'il te kidnappe un jour-

– S'il le fait, il se passera de mauvaises choses. Il ne prendra pas le risque. »

Le cadet Holmes grommela, quasi déçu que John ait raison. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer que tout soit déjà sécuriser, mais en même temps c'était une bonne manière de pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur Moriarty. Il prenait toujours un grand plaisir à rentrer dans sa tête, s'imaginer ce qu'il pensait et ses motivations dans l'acte... Pourtant, sa curiosité rendait l'activité plus âpre maintenant : on lui témoignait que Jim possédait un cœur et qu'il ne comprendrait, par contre, rien à ça. Il existait une partie de cet homme qu'il ne saisirait jamais alors que John, oui.

Il n'avouait rien, il tenait bonne figure, mais au fond, ça le rongeait comme un manque. Jim avait choisi un autre que lui pour ses confessions, il s'était lancé dans un autre jeu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avec son meilleur ami !

Ça ne pouvait pas avoir été fait sans chercher à lui faire du mal. Il avait créé toute cette romance pour l'atteindre, pour lui dévoiler ses limites et l'excitait un peu... Il ne pouvait pas avoir joué dans la gratuité sentimentale. Il dépassait tous les deux ça, non ?

Il jeta l'instrument sur le sofa, enfila son manteau, son écharpe et cacha dans ses gants ses doigts tremblants. Il commençait à prendre le contrôle, il ne voulait pas rompre devant... Devant celui qui avait tout foutu en l'air !

« Je sors. » Précisa-t-il, d'un ton qui disait sans toi.

John ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Il avait fait de son mieux pour retourner à leur manière habituelle de se tenir mais il ne pouvait pas se leurrer... Des milliers de choses avaient été foutues en l'air avec la révélation. Demain serait un nouveau quotidien. Mis devant le fait accompli, sa vie changeait.

Ce n'était plus Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Le nous s'étiolait à vue d'oeil. C'en était fini d'eux, périmé. Qui sait si demain matin Sherlock lui parlerait encore...?

Le pas pressé, smartphone collé au visage pour cacher ses yeux de la vue des gens, Holmes rouspétait mais doucement, gêné de la demande :

« Je te dis, envoie-moi l'adresse du repaire de Moriarty.

– Il en est hors de question. Deux de mes agents ont été tués là-bas.

– Je ne suis pas un de tes agents.

– Sherlock, si tu ne retournes pas à Baker Street dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je fais coffrer ton colocataire. »

La menace était risible ! Idiote ! Pourtant son pas avait ralenti et ses pieds pivotés. Il y retournait, bien malgré lui, tenu responsable en un sens du gros désordre. Il ne voulait pas de nouvelles affaires comme celle d'Irène Adler.

« Donne-moi au moins un renseignement.

– Lequel, Sherlock ?

– C'est Moran qui les a descendus ? »

Un moment de doute et puis :

« ...oui, il y a de fortes probabilités que oui.

– Parfait. »

Il raccrocha, plus serein déjà avec un nouveau plan en tête : il avait un allié dans la bataille. Il aurait mis son bras en enchère que Sébastien Moran avait autant les boules que lui et une envie incendiaire de se venger. Il pouvait aller quelque part avec ça, il devait arrêter, qu'importent les moyens, que John retourne sans cesse vers l'ennemi. S'il y avait deux camps, c'était pour quelque chose.

Il ne se laisserait plus marcher dessus. Plus jamais il ne referait confiance à quelqu'un.

**À suivre !**

* * *

Sans Le Jack, cette suite n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Bon, c'est assez mélo, plus tordu que les précédents chapitres mais quoi, exces change aussi ! Des bisous, mes braves, je vous aime tellement


End file.
